


I Could Never Leave You Behind

by youwishpreppy



Series: Joavin Jailbreak [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwishpreppy/pseuds/youwishpreppy





	I Could Never Leave You Behind

_9\. “I could never leave you behind.”_  
_50\. “It’s not safe here.”_  
 _53\. “I’ll keep you safe.”_  
  
It was pure chaos, a group of people, running, stumbling over each other, lots of shouting, some gunshots, flashlights everywhere. Joaquin was trying to find a familiar redhead, but he couldn’t see Archie anywhere. He was starting to panic, they had wanted to stick together.  
  
Their escape had been planned for weeks. Jughead and Veronica had visited Archie and had told him about a tunnel system beneath the whole area, and Archie had told Joaquin and the other Serpents. They had found a way to get into the tunnels and tonight was the night of their escape. Jughead was supposed to wait at the main road, ready to pick them up and drive them to Toledo to the Serpent chapter led by his mother. But of course, things had gone completely wrong. The guards were alerted because too many prisoners tried to break out and all hell broke loose.  
  
Joaquin ran faster, he had to make it to the forest he thought. He could find cover there, and maybe Archie was there too. The original plan of just taking the fastest way down the road wasn’t going to work anymore, now that all the guards were here and a bunch of police cars probably already on their way.  
  
He arrived at the edge of the forest. There were several other prisoners too, but no red hair. Joaquin ran on, deeper into the woods. He knew that he could cross it, and get out on the main road again,  and hopefully meet Archie and Jughead there.  
  
Suddenly someone grabbed him, and Joaquin tried to shake his attacker off, without turning around to look who it was, but a familiar voice stopped him: 

“Joaquin wait! It’s me! Kevin!”  
  
Joaquin stopped in his tracks and turned around, not really believing his own ears. But it was true. There was Kevin, still holding on to Joaquin’s arm, dressed all in black, his eyes impossibly big, looking just as scared as Joaquin was.  
  
Joaquin stared at him in utter shock: “Kevin? But…what are you doing here?”  
  
“Archie said that you were here too. He said you got separated during the escape and he was really worried about you.. he wanted to go search for you, but I told him to go with Jughead, that I would look for you. And here I am doing just that. Would you please hurry up now!  _ **It’s not safe here**_!”  
  
He looked around worriedly, grabbed Joaquin’s arm and pulled him along. Joaquin blinked and followed Kevin dazedly. The whole night seemed unreal. First the jailbreak, the adrenaline rush, when they had crawled through the tunnel. The quick moment of hope, when they had exited the tunnel on the other side of the fence, followed by the fear when the alarm had gone off, and guards had stormed after them.  
  
And now this! Kevin was here, rescuing Joaquin… They ran through the forest, stumbling several times over branches and roots, catching each other and moving even faster afterward. After what seemed like ages Kevin slowed down gradually. They were deep in the forest now.  
  
“I think we can take a short break now.”  
  
Joaquin nodded and slumped to the ground, leaning against a tree and stretching his legs in front of him. Kevin sat down by his side. They were both breathing heavily from all the running. They didn’t talk for a while, just sat there and tried to calm their breathing again.  
  
After some time, Joaquin turned to look at Kevin.   
  
“Why?”  
  
“What do you mean, Joaquin?”  
  
“Why did you help me? I … I didn’t think you cared what happened to me.”  
  
“Of course I care! Joaquin… I didn’t know you were back, ok? Noone told me! I would have come to visit you here If I had known. Imagine my surprise when Archie told me you were with him. I didn’t even think about it, I just said, that I would get you out and ran back.  _ **I could never leave you behind.**_ ”  
  
Joaquin stared at him in wonder. It was too much to comprehend. He had gone to San Junipero, thinking he would never see Kevin again. Then he had gotten that call from FP, and he had come back, just to get Fangs out of town and leave again for good…but things had gone wrong of course, and he ended up here. He talked to Archie about Kevin of course, had asked him how Kevin was, what he was doing, and Archie had answered him and told him that he wished Joaquin and Kevin could get a second chance. But Joaquin hadn’t even allowed himself to fantasize about that. It had seemed hopeless.  
  
But now Kevin was sitting next to him, after helping Joaquin escape and he still cared about Joaquin.  
  
“You are incredible, Kevin.” was all he managed to say.  
  
Kevin chuckled softly, but then his face turned serious again, and he asked:  
  
“Why were you even in jail?”  
  
“Bad luck I guess. I didn’t do anything wrong …at least not this time. I was in FP’s trailer when the Ghoulies attacked the trailer park, and the police arrived shortly after them. I was trying to get away with several other Serpents, but the police caught us, and we got arrested because we were part of the riots. I didn’t even fight, I was just trying to flee. But I was at the wrong place at the wrong time, and I have a Serpent tattoo… so I didn’t really stand a chance I guess.”  
  
“Oh damn, that sucks… but hey, you are free now.”  
  
“Yeah, I hope they won’t find me.”  
  
“I will help you. You don’t have to be afraid, Joaquin. My dad has a little cabin in the woods, you can stay there until things have calmed down.  _ **I’ll keep you safe.**_ ”  
  
For a moment Joaquin just stared at him, mouth hanging open and then he lunged for Kevin, grabbing his collar and pulled him into a fierce kiss. At first, Kevin didn’t respond, and Joaquin was starting to panic again, but then he felt Kevin’s hand tangling in his hair, pulling him closer, and Kevin’s lips began to move against his, and Kevin was kissing him back just as passionately.  
  
When they parted again, they were breathing heavily once again, but this time not from running. Joaquin felt a small smile cross his face as he looked into Kevin’s eyes.  
  
“Thank you, Preppy. For rescuing me…and for not giving up on me.”  
  
Kevin smiled back at him and gently stroked his thumb across Joaquin’s cheek. “You are welcome.”  
  
Joaquin remembered now that Archie had told him, that Kevin had started dating Moose during the summer. But it didn’t really matter he guessed. He felt like his and Kevin’s story wasn’t over yet. Kevin would get him to Mr. Keller’s cabin and help him hide, and they could figure everything else out later. But judging by the kiss they had just shared, things were looking good for Joaquin.


End file.
